Angioplasty catheters are typically employed to perform PCTA. Conventional angioplasty catheters have been also known to be modified or configured to locally deliver therapeutic agents to the vasculature of a subject. However, the preparation necessary to use an angioplasty catheter is not only time consuming but also cumbersome. In order to inflate the balloon on an angioplasty catheter, not only is time needed to prep the balloon and catheter body, but two individuals are needed to operate the device. The lost time in using conventional angioplasty catheters can sometimes be the matter of life or death for the patient in need of the medical procedure. Thus, there is a need for a balloon catheter that can be primed for use quickly and that can be easily managed by one operator rapidly.
The disclosed subject matter addresses these needs by providing a catheter system configured to enable rapid inflation and deflation of the balloon, and ease of use by one operator.